team_stupendous_zfandomcom-20200215-history
Season 17
A list of all the Season 17 episodes. Episodes '''Episode 1.) (Season Premiere) The Three Little Children!: '''Carey meets three children, who are sad because they have no one to protect them, so he decides to take them in to babysit. His friends also pay a visit to his house to inform them that CinderBarney is responsible for the kids’ parents, so they set out to rescue them before who knows what happens to them. While his friends are stopping Tremaine, Peacemaker decides to stay behind to look for someone who will promote happy lives for the children even without their parents: a turquoise-haired girl named...Turquoise. '''Episode 2.) Mystery of the All Seeing Eye!: '''Mysteria’s daytime self Sara buys a new All Seeing Eye necklace with hidden powers in which she tries to use to beat Team Stupendous easily at night. '''Episode 3.) Night of Harvest Moon!: '''Because the Harvest Moon is rising tonight, Emma/Spider Queen gets an idea to make a science project about different moons with Kyle/Ballkid for Abraham Lincoln High’s next science fair. Meanwhile, farmers get harversting help from the Harvest Moon so they can grow more crops. '''Episode 4.) Lovergirl’s Return!: '''After stopping Nintoku and his Red Ninjas from stealing presents from Zachary’s best friend Joshua’s party, Peacemaker sees Gideon in the alleyway and decides to investigate him by turning himself into Lovergirl again. Primarina, Ballkid, and Punkguy become very suspicious about their leader’s disappearance and believe he is turning against them. '''Episode 5.) Ultimate Macaron Making!: '''Carey and Patricia’s macaron making skills are put to the test when they are to make two hundred macarons for BJ/Gideon’s parents’ anniversary party tomorrow. '''Episode 6.) The Perfect Christmas Carol!: '''Carey/Peacemaker and Gideon must work on a new Christmas song this year, but they can’t make out the lyrics until Gideon makes an idea to write the first futuristic Christmas song. '''Episode 7.) Adventures In Pug-sitting!: '''Kyle is in charge of taking care of two pugs while their owner is away, but when Spider Queen is out robbing the museum again, Ballkid and Team Stupendous will need the help of those two pugs who will help stop her. '''Episode 8.) Earthquake By Night!: '''An earthquake wakes up the main members of Team Stupendous, who set out to investigate it and find out that CinderBarney is responsible for using his imagination to cause it, so they now must stop him before everything breaks and falls apart. '''Episode 9.) The Great Typhoon Quest!: '''A sea witch by the name Minaya plans to interrupt a pair of oceanologists’ research on strange new coral reefs by creating a typhoon, so Team Stupendous and Sensei Dento team up to stop her before the reef is destroyed. '''Episode 10.) Opposite City!: '''After eating a strange new cake from the Blackberry Cafe, the personalities of everyone in Rockville are becoming negative due to Mysteria’s mysterious baking, so Team Stupendous must find a way to reverse it with the help of the returning Amethyst, who also has the strong ability to purify others and clear negative energy. '''Episode 11.) Adventures In Hot Chocolate Village!: '''Peacemaker, Ballkid, and the rest of Team Stupendous are whisked away to a magical and sweet village full of hot chocolate. Later, when Nintoku and his Red Ninjas find out about it, the team must work together to stop them from stealing the chocolate from the village. '''Episode 12.) Kyle Sleds Away!: '''When Peacemaker’s nighttime rival Jackson Frost steals most of everything from Dakestown’s sled party, Ballkid must overcome his fear of sledding to help his team and save the party. '''Episode 13.) Vehicle Thief!: '''When Gideon steals everyone’s vehicles in an effort to crash them into the aquarium when it is closed at night, Team Stupendous must stop him before the crashes are made worse. '''Episode 14.) Glamorous Ballgirl!: '''Peacemaker (as Lovergirl) teaches Ballkid (now Ballgirl again) how to charm a male nighttime villain, resulting in her getting a new power in which she gets carried away with. '''Episode 15.) (Season Finale) Comeback of the Webfizzle Balls!: '''Spider Queen recovers from the trance of strange balls called “webfizzle balls” and makes them powerful, and what’s worse is that she is unaffected by any of them whenever she touches them! Team Stupendous must then stop her without touching them due to Ballkid’s longest-running baseball skills. Category:Episodes Category:Season 17